


Got Any Red?

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael isn’t mentioned by name but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Rich makes a decision at the Halloween party.





	Got Any Red?

Rich glanced around, moving through the party. He saw Jeremy leaving the bathroom, looking upset. Curious, he started moving in that direction. He saw Jenna knock on the door and exchange a few words with whoever was behind the door before leaving.

He glanced around again before continuing to the door.

When he got there, he waited a minute before trying the doorknob. A familiar voice called out, “You can’t come in!”

Rich let go of the knob in surprise. He listened closely. He heard crying. Heavy breathing.

Rich made a decision. He started moving through the crowd again, ignoring his SQUIP. “You got any Mountain Dew Red?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
